Things Will Change
by bobmarley3
Summary: When Fang meets Max, he finds a caring, funloving, animal lover with a famous dad. When Max meets Fang, she finds a conceited, arrogant jerk. Will Max be able to change Fang?
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. If you think I do then why are you even on FANFICTION? Emphasis on the FICTION. And also on the FAN**

* * *

><p>I cannot believe <em>I<em>, of all people in my family, have to take my little sister to the pet store. We only moved in today for crying out loud! I ran a hand through my black hair that fell on my eyebrows while I kept one hand on the steering wheel. Angel, my little sister, sat in the back, petting the turtle. She found it in the new yard and just had to keep it. But really, who could refuse her? Her golden locks of hair and super blue eyes make it hard to say no. I pulled in to the closest place that I could find on a GPS. Angel jumped out behind me holding the turtle, followed by her twin brother, Gazzy who has matching blonde hair and blue eyes. I shoved my hands in my pockets and followed them up the stairs of the place

It was a nice little store. It had fences surrounding it containing dogs, probably ones that are being dog-sat. The first thing I saw when I walked in was a girl about my age who had long dirty blonde hair with a black streak towards the front of the right side. I saw her from the back, wearing jeans and a red SPCA volunteer shirt. She had on black suspenders that hung from her jeans and black combat boots. Here's the catch.

She was dancing around the room singing the song _Where them Girl's At_ that was playing on the radio. Obviously she didn't notice us come in. A black German Sheppard jumped around her wildly and a Saint Bernard watched lazily nearby. Angel and Gazzy started to giggle. It was hilarious. Even I cracked a grin. She turned around when she heard us laughing. She looked around.

"This is awkward." She said.

"It's okay. You're a great dancer." Angel told her, smiling. She flashed a beautiful grin back. Wait… I did not just say that. She jumped up on the counter and asked us,

"What can I do for you?" She smacked her gum.

"Flash here needs a cage. And food. And other necessities." Gazzy told her.

"His name isn't Flash, Gazzy!" Angel exclaimed.

"Well whatever his name is, turtle supplies is right over there." The girl cut in. "If you need anything else, my name is Max, and I'm the only one working here, so ask me." She smiled again, and through the back door. As Angel and Gazzy picked out whatever for the turtle, what's his face, I browsed around silently, taking a look at all the animals. Max came back out a minute later holding a black Scottie looking puppy. When Angel saw it she freaked. She handed the turtle to Gazzy and ran over to Max wide eyed.

"That is the cutest puppy ever! Is he yours?" She asked him, stroking it gently.

"Nah. One of the other dogs here had puppies about two months ago. I knew you would like him though." She handed him to Angel as she held him with glee.

"How did you know I would like this one?" She asked Max curiously.

"That's easy. I have some sort of talent with figuring out what kind of pet's people like. Don't even have to know their name." She said gesturing to all of us. She winked at Angel.

"Oh! Do me!" Gazzy exclaimed, setting all the turtle stuff down on the floor. Max went in the back door again and this time returned with and English bulldog.

"I think I can guess what the nickname Gazzy means." She winked again. "And Tyson here," She said rubbing the dogs head. "Is also a Gazzy."

"He's so awesome!" Gazzy exclaimed while playing with the new dog.

"Okay do my brother." Angel said, pointing to me.

"Well, I can guess that he is not much of an animal person." She said, studying me carefully. "But he would definitely go for a dog like Shadow over there. And if Shadow is too cuddly for you, I have a black pit bull back there, I know you would love." I gave Shadow a rub when he rolled on his back. She was right, I did like him. I walked over to the counter and leaned against it next to her. Be cool, Fang. Oh yeah. Fang is my nickname. My real name is Nicholas William Burgess. But really? I'm not going by that. It would definitely ruin my image.

I tried to calm myself and work up the nerve to say something. Max was pretty. REALLY pretty. Gorgeous, in fact. I bet she already had a boyfriend.

"Hey." She said to me, still watching Angel and Gazzy.

"Hey." I replied. _Smooth words Fang!_ I told myself sarcastically. "My name is Fang. That's Angel." I said pointing to her. "And that's Gazzy." I pointed to him. She nodded.

"Max. Maximum Martinez." She said, offering a hand. I shook it. Her hand was warm and soft. She smacked her gum.

"So, how are you the only one working here?" I asked her, this time looking at her. Her eyes were irresistible, like warm chocolate… Ignore that.

"My family owns the store. We don't really trust anyone else to work the store except my two best friends. I live right there." She said pointing to the house out the window. The whole area from there to the road was just land, and then there was more behind it.

"That's amazing..." I surveyed the whole place. The house was huge. And I mean huge. She had to be super rich or something.

"My mom was super excited when we decided to move here because she said Mason Realer lives in this state. She doesn't know where though." I laughed once. Max smiled just barely. Hm, I wonder what that was about. Angel and Gazzy had finally gotten tired of petting the dogs. They carried all their items up to the counter and Max walked behind it. I pulled money out of my back pocket and paid for it. Angel and Gazzy sat on the floor and started to set it up. I was about to tell them it was time to go, but the saint Bernard decided to get up and run me over. It was trying to push through my legs and nudge me.

"Obcas, Barney!" She yelled at him. He came over and sat beside her.

"What did you say to him?" Angel looked up from her turtle to ask.

"I told him to stop and come here." She replied, rubbing his head.

"Come on guys, mom is probably wondering where we are." I told Angel and Gazzy. They yelled thanks to Max and scurried off to the car.

"Thanks Max. You were a big help." I said, turning to her. "And you know you completely made their day."

"Yeah, I'm glad I could. See you sometime." She smiled. I walked out of the car and drove us home. I met my brother Iggy at the door. His strawberry blonde hair was plastered to his forehead by sweat. His pale blue eyes gazed over to where Angel and Gazzy ran past him.

"How was that?" He asked me.

"Good. Guess who works the store?" I asked him.

"A girl." He answered. I gave him a 'duh' look.

"A really hot girl." I told him.

"Score." He replied, and walked back in the house. Iggy is my step brother and the same age as me. He's pretty much my best friend. I sighed and helped carry in more boxes. Max was so different, intriguing too. I definitely have my mind set on her.

* * *

><p><strong>"You don't have to like me, I'm not a Facebook status." - Wiz Khalifa 3<strong>

**What did you think? I honestly like this story a lot. You are gonna love the second chapter too. Review, please!**

**Bobmarley3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm gonna do a whole alternating point of view between chapters. So this is in Max's point of view. **

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS/QUOTES... blahblahblah.**

**Yes, Fang will get more arrogant and conceited. He acts like he can get any girl he wants.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>MAX POV<strong>

"Hey Shorty! Get me some food!" My friend Carter yelled at me.

"Get your own food! You know where it is. It's your house too, you know." I replied, throwing a pillow at her. My other best friend Chloe laughed. Carter and Chloe laughed. They aren't biologically my sisters but they live with me and my family, being my mom and step dad. Chloe is my step-sister so she is more related to me than Carter. Carter is my best friend whose parents are always on business trips.

Carter flipped her jet black bangs that swooped across her forehead, and flicked her shoulder length layered locks before proceeding to the kitchen. Carter was average height, really skinny (all three of us are) and she had bright green eyes. Carter was great, but she cursed like a truck driver.

I looked at Chloe and her silver-blue eyes looked back at me.

"You wanna hang out in the garage? I asked her. Our garage is this huge place where there is practically everything for any sport. Our house is huge, because of my dad. I didn't want Fang to know my dad is Mason Realer, an insanely famous singer. He would treat me differently. That's the worst thing. Every time I try to make new friends or do something in the city, it's either people bombarding me or paparazzi. I stick to Carter and Chloe. Second, I don't even know Fang. I don't necessarily plan on knowing him either.

Chloe nodded and stood, pulling her ultra blonde hair into a ponytail. Chloe is such a blonde. She has the whole personality going on. She is a tall skinny blonde girl. And she is dumb. Yep, stereotypes probably come from her. Carter joined us a moment later with a huge box of goldfish in her hand. She shoved them in her mouth, completely unlady like. Oh, I have taught her well.

I usually spend my time in the garage setting up a mat and practicing my gymnastics moves. Me and Chloe compete for the same league together. I honestly am not a girly person, so let's get that straight. My mom wants me to do it, and I hate letting her down. Anyway, I have done it since I was five so it's not worth it to give up now.

Instead of that, Chloe practiced with the mats and I slipped off my shirt so I was wearing a neon yellow sports bra and short athletic shorts. I pulled on a pair of black boxing gloves. I usually use things like jump roping and boxing to keep me in shape for meets. Carter sat on the weight lifter and stuffed her face full of goldfish while I boxed and Chloe practiced her routine for the meet coming up. Twenty minutes later, my home phone rang. I ran inside, drenched with sweat and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said, out of breath.

"Max? Hey, good I have the right number." The voice said. "It's Fang."

"How'd you get this number..?" I questioned him.

"Well, uh, I looked up the number for the store in the directory, and no one answered but it said call this number." He replied

"Oh." I said. _Duh._

"Angel convinced my mom to let us get a dog or two. Can we come pick them out?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay good cause I'm pulling in the driveway. See you." He hung up. Crap. I slid on my flip flops and ran to the parking lot, shirt in hand. Fang, Angel, Gazzy, and three other kids hopped out of the car. They all followed me in the store, and I directed them to the back room.

"Oh yeah, uh, Max? This is my brother Iggy and two sisters Nudge and Ella." He pointed to each of them and they waved. I studied them carefully. Ella was Hispanic looking girl who was probably a year younger than me. She had dark brown eyes and hair. She wore a hot pink t shirt with gray skinny jeans and pink wedges. Nudge had dark mocha colored skin and dark brown hair with matching eyes. She wore a blue long sleeve shirt with a white vest over top, a black skirt and blue wedges. These girls are girly, definitely. Iggy was very tall and skinny, but muscular at the same time, with long strawberry blonde hair and pale blue eyes.

"Oh, well uh, this is awkward. Sorry." I said slipping on my shirt and pulling off my boxing gloves. "Any dog you want, you can have. 'Cept Caddis over there," I pointed to the chocolate lab fighting over a rope toy with another dog. "That's Carter's. Jazzy over there," I pointed to a Chihuahua sleeping in a bed. "That's Chloe's. And lastly, Oakley here, who is mine." I bent down to pet the German Sheppard who was missing his front right leg.

"What happened to him?" Ella asked, hand over her mouth.

"Eh, he was born this way. It doesn't make him any different. He is like any other dog." I said, standing up. "Holler if you need me, I'll be in the front." I said. They all scattered about the room, petting dogs and holding dogs.

"We'll come. We don't care." Iggy said, Fang following behind him. I walked out to the front and they followed me.

"Hey bitch." Carter said, sitting on the counter.

"Bitch refers to a female dog." Iggy stated. I laughed.

"Not in her world." I jerked my thumb at Carter. She grinned.

"In my world, bitch refers to Max's personality." She informed him. "I'm kidding, of course. It refers to other people…" She looked away mysteriously.

"Hey Max, I think that fish is drowning!" Chloe yelled, pointing at the tank. I burst out laughing because she was completely serious. Carter cracked up with me.

"What's funny? That was a bad joke." Fang said.

"She…wasn't…joking." I forced out in between laughter. He and Iggy stood there, dumbfounded.

"Chloe you are such a blonde." I told her. She looked confused. She shrugged and walked over to the counter.

"Okay, okay. Max, are you gonna introduce me to your friends or what, 'cause that's what I'm waiting for!" Iggy wiggled his eyebrows.

"Pinhead." Carter said rolling her eyes.

"That would be Carter." I said, finally recovering from laughter. "And that's Chloe."

Angel, Gazzy, Nudge and Ella walked out with two dogs. Angel held a little Yorky puppy while Ella and Nudge cooed at it.

"We are gonna dress you up, and buy you toys and spoil you. Yes we are! You cutie little dog, you. We should name you sparkle. Or Glitter. Or how about Pinky! That would be so cool because she could wear pink all the time and it would be so cool!" Ella slapped a hand over the blabbering Nudge's mouth.

On the other hand, Gazzy had a gray pit bull. He scratched it head. Nudge and Ella picked out a sparkly pink collar for the Yorky and a black one with flames for the pit bull. They had matching collars and plastic bowls. Fang hauled two bags of dog food over his shoulder and Iggy picked up a big crate and a small carrier.

"So, this is your total." I showed him the screen.

"What about the dogs? You didn't put them in there." He replied.

"We would never charge money for a dog… It's like selling a person." I told him. He shrugged and paid.

"Can we play with them outside?" Angel looked up at Fang with pleading eyes. He looked at me.

"Sure, but I am boxing. You can stay as long as you aren't stealing anything, breaking anything, invading my personal environment, yatah, yatah, yatah." I told them. They nodded and ran outside.

I went back to the garage, followed by Chloe and Carter. Chloe re-rolled out the mat and Carter got a tennis ball and let her dog out. I walked over to the big punching bag hanging extendedly from the wall. I pulled off my shirt again and slid on my gloves. Fang sat down and watched me. I paid no attention to him.

"You box?" He asked.

"Sure, I know how." I said. _Focus on my hands._ I thought to myself.

"But do you _play_?" He asked, with more emphasis on the play part.

"No."

"Why do you do it then?" He did not stop asking questions!

"Keeps me in shape for other sports." I just wanted to concentrate on this but he distracted me… His dark brown, almost black eyes were gorgeous. His jet black hair looked almost like a sloppy Justin Bieber look. Okay, no I do NOT like him. I was just… complementing him. In my head.

"Like what?" Now he knew he was getting on my nerves. I sighed and stopped boxing.

"I'm a gymnast. Half-forcedly. Don't ask, please." I replied and grabbed a towel. I wiped my sweaty face off.

"You should come over, Max. You would love my mom." I nodded. I would, but I hope they don't expect me to be best friends with them or anything.

"Right now? I'm free." I told him.

"Sure." I told Chloe and then ran upstairs to my huge bathroom. I jumped in the shower real quick and then dried my hair. I threw on a Jack Johnson concert t shirt and jeans. I shoved some sneakers on and ran back outside.

"I'll follow beside you, kay?" I asked him.

"Beside? Don't you mean behind?" He looked confused.

"No." I lead him out the side door back to our barn. I browsed through each of the stalls until I came to my horse. A dark gray appaloosa with a white spotted butt. I quickly saddled her up and climbed on.

"Woah." Fang backed away. I walked her out of the barn as Fang followed along side, examining the horse. When we got to his car, the dogs started to walk towards the horse.

"Pobyt!" I yelled at them. They stopped.

"You have _got _to teach me that!" Iggy said impressed.

"Aye! Carter! I'm leaving, be back shortly. Don't laugh at that! I'm not short! Don't break anything or eat all the food!" I yelled over to Carter, who was playing fetch with her dog.

"Okay, bitch!" She yelled back. Oh, Carter.

* * *

><p><strong>"Girls fall in love with what they hear. Boys fall in love with what they see. That's why girls wear make up; and boys lie." ~Wiz Khlaifa3<br>**

**You like? Review.**

**Bobmarley3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I didn't update sooner, i was at the beach ALL WEEKEND! I LOVE LIVING ON THE BEACHH! I'm so freaking tannn, oh yeahhhh! I hung out with my bestie Gustavo! he's great. I don't know if the updates will be as often as i hoped but i will try. It's my last week of school, and for some reason it's always busy. blah. Probably cause i'm in the IB. anywayyyyyyyy, this chapter kinda sucks, but trust me, it gets better.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>FANG POV<strong>

Max followed alongside at the same speed as the car the whole way. It was so cool. She had a huge smile on her face as she rode. Iggy began to talk to me as the kids in the back couldn't hear us from their own yelling.

"You were right, she is hot." He said. I nodded. "So are her friends." He continued while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Perv. I bet there are a ton of hot girls at school though. It's going to be great." I replied smoothly. We pulled into my driveway and Max dismounted her horse. She tied it to our front railing and followed me inside.

"Oh my God what is that amazing smell?" She said, anxious. She tilted her head up and closed her eyes, following the smell to the kitchen. My mom pulled out a second tray of cookies from the oven.

"Can I have one please?" She asked, barely even getting a reply before taking one.

"Mom this is Max."I told her. I looked at Max who was tossing her cookie back and forth like a hot potato and trying to eat it at the same time. She studied Max carefully and came to a conclusion. She snapped her fingers and her eyes went huge.

"Max Martinez? I know who you are!" She just about screamed my eardrums out. Max's cookie was gone and she held up her hands to my mom as if begging her to calm down.

"Please, don't say anything. Lucky for us, paparazzi don't know where we live and we really don't want to change that." She said calmly.

"I'm confused?" I said, well, confused. Iggy walked in.

"Oh come on Fang. Even I recognized her by now." Iggy said while popping a cookie in his mouth.

"Help me out." I said turning to my mom and Max.

"Fang, Mason Realer is my dad." Max said, tucking her hair behind her ear. I GET IT NOW! That's why Max is so rich.

"So your, like, famous?" I asked a little dumbfounded.

"In a way, yes." She replied.

"Well, my name is Margret Burgess, and you can just call me Margret." My mom said warmly.

"Thanks. You're an amazing cook." Max complimented her easily, and took another cookie. My mom left the room to go find the kids and me, Max, and Iggy sat at the table, cookies in the middle.

"How can you not tell someone you're famous?" I demanded.

"Technically I'm not famous, and I don't have to tell you anything." Max said, tilting her head up in a taunting way. Iggy chuckled.

"Silly Max." Iggy said. I leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"I'm sure I can get about anything out of you." I smiled cockily.

"You can't make me do anything!" She pushed me away and folded her arms.

"Max, sweetie, I know how to make your little heart flip. I could win you over and make you want me with a snap of my fingers." I snapped my fingers to emphasize it.

"Fang, I can't believe I didn't see this before. You are such a cocky ass face. If finding girls is seriously what you after, go look somewhere else and leave me out of it." She said, standing from her chair. She leaned into my face. "And by the way, if you tell anyone that my dad is Mason Realer, you better hope for a miracle." She finished, narrowing her eyes. She walked quickly out to the front door and I followed her. I caught a glimpse of Iggy just shaking his head.

"Hey come back here." I told her watching her mount the horse.

"No." She growled and kicked the horse lightly. It walked right up in front of me, causing me to step backwards until I hit the stairs.

"Ass face." She called me that again and turned to ride off. I sat down on the stairs and put my head in my hands. How did I just loose her? She's definitely not other girls I've met. I guess I will just have to start again. Friends though. Just friends. I sighed and picked myself off the stairs.

"Fang!" Nudge sang while walking in the room wearing a completely different outfit than earlier. "We need to go to the mall and buy new clothes for our FIRST day of school, because if you look ugly then I'm going to tell people you're not my brother and then they will laugh at you and think I'm cool but I guess that only sucks for you!" I groaned.

"I'm not going to the mall." I said simply, and walked past her up the stairs.

"Mom said you have to." She said, putting her hand on her hip.

"I can do whatever I want to." I mimicked her voice and put my hand on my hip.

"I will give you twenty dollars and do nothing too colorful." She offered, popping the twenty dollar bill that she pulled out of her purse. Fine, I'd go. I stuck my hand out and she slapped the twenty down. I shoved it in my pocket and followed her out to the car. Iggy was already in the driver's seat. I sat shotgun as we drove to the mall, and we came back about four hours later drowning in bags. Nudge, Ella, and Angel did the shopping while me and Iggy checked out the girls that walk around there.

* * *

><p><strong>"You can turn off the sun, but I'm still gonna shine." ~ Jason Mraz<strong>

**I hope you liked it even though it was average. BLAH**


End file.
